X-men First class & Avengers Thor Guardians of the Galaxy Crossover
by Nicole-GoddessOfLoki
Summary: X-men/Avengers/Guardians Crossover: Charles Xavier has called the Asgardian Gods to protect his 'powerful' twin sister Charlene. Together with Logan they must protect her against the God Apocalypse. Meanwhile Magneto made a team out of Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Rocket & Groot of the Guardians of the Galaxy to go join them. Once they're all reunited: stay tuned for lots of chaos!
1. Team Charles: The Gods

1983

CHARLES XAVIER:

What if you have no options left? My dear friend Jean foresaw the end of the world and after knowing who we're up against I'd better protect my relatives. Apocalypse, he calls himself. The proof evil Gods existed too, this was one beyond our mutant powers. With what than other Gods would you fight a God? I was standing across them, a strong man with long blonde hair and a pale one with long black hair. Thor, the God of Thunder and Loki the kind of God I'd normally would not have trusted. I'm wondering from what future year I got them from. I'm guessing somewhere between 2013 and 2016, after they were done battling themselves, at least that I may hope. I truly hoped they were strong enough to face the enemy. Eventually, Apocalypse would find them because I'm asking them to protect the one he's after.

'You want us to protect a girl?', Loki asked, like he had better things to do.

I thought it was for the best to not tell them everything. They didn't needed to know that they were going to protect the most powerful one of us all. She was able to receive every power she desired, to protect her we isolated her and switched off her powers a long time ago. Now Apocalypse is after her to give them back, kill her and become the owner of her powers himself. If that happens, I think we all are screwed.

'Not just any other girl. She's my twin sister! Please don't ask any more questions, the time will make them clear.' I needed to retain myself. I don't like the talks of this Loki. In my eyes all he represented was egoism and chaos. There was a reason why he was known as the God of Mischief and Lies. But Jean said he shall be the most important one, and I know if there is someone I can trust, it's her. 'There is someone who will join you, his name is Logan.' I made room, in order to let him entrance.

 _Terrific, another beast! At least this one isn't green, but the hair! Hair everywhere!_ \- Thoughts coming from Loki's mind, or at least everything I was able to catch. His mind was a chaos and so was Thor's, I assumed it must be a Gods thing.

'Oh please, if I wanted a pet I would have gotten one at the local pet store!', Loki said while giving Logan a false look.

I guessed these two weren't going to be the best friends. Logan always had a short temper, within seconds he pointed his iron claws at the better knowing God. I realized Thor had a handful in keeping these two out of each other's hairs, quickly he stood between the two of them.

'Come on Loki, do me a favor and act nicely for this once!', he said.

Loki sighed. 'Then he should wear a t-shirt!', he answered.

'What, you're afraid of getting all hot on me? Don't worry I have plenty of t-shirts..', Logan responded. Luckily I discovered some humor in his voice.


	2. Team Magneto: Tony,Bucky & The Guardians

ELSEWHERE

'So Magnet, want to tell us why you brought us here?' Just when Tony Stark thought he was done saving the world, he found himself among the mutants Magneto and Mystique together with Bucky Barnes.

'MAGNETO!' Erik Lehnsherr probably asking himself the same question, because to be honest he had expected a little more when he requested these superheroes. Perhaps he would be more satisfied if he got to see the Iron Man suit.

'Something beyond us is predicted to come. We could really use all the help we are able to get', Mystique answered.

'Predicted? So you don't even know if it's for real or not?', Bucky rolled his eyes.

'I know what this is!' Tony Stark looked around to explore the place. 'This must be one of Thor's worlds. I'm pretty sure the blue girl is Loki's grandmother or something. We are in the past right?' Tony glanced a look towards Bucky.

'He's talking about those Gods Charles wanted to bring here', Mystique said to Magneto.

'Look Stark. I have this device which is supposed to find me the best superheroes. Below the name 'The Avengers' your name was the first one to pop up!', Magneto explained.

'Then where are the others?'

'Follow me, then I'll show you..'

The small tour ended up in front of a cage. Inside of the cage were Rocket and Teenage Groot. 'Unfortunately your original teammates were unavailable, this is what I got instead.' These creatures were the last Magneto expected when he clicked the names 'Rocket' and 'Groot'.

'Somebody call the zoo, I think they are missing a few!', Tony laughed when his eyes discovered Rocket. Groot and Rocket walked out of the cage, which Magneto had opened.

'I don't like that guy! If you want us to team up with them you'd better grant me the other guy's arm!' Rocket said, bargaining on his best.

'If you guys succeed you will be granted. If it's true Charles brought those Gods here, you'd better find them and team up with them.. Tony?' Magneto was about to slap Tony with Bucky's metal arm to get his attention.

'I'm sorry I just got a little distracted seeing it speaking. Find Thor you said? Piece of cake!' Now Tony had all the attention. 'Just follow the chaos, then we'll be with Lightning McThor and his brother Reindeer Games in no time!', Tony grinned.

'I AM GROOT!'

'No Groot, he doesn't mean we are heading to a Game Shop!' Rocket sighed deep. 'This Thor and his reindeer better have some good gadgets for me to use!'


	3. Charlene & her haunted mansion

LOKI

We are standing in front of a house what looked like a house inhabited by nothing but a bunch of old ghosts. The house seemed to come right from a nightmare and it was located far away from the living world. 'Is this it? He must really hate his sister if he lets her live in a haunted mansion like this!' Logan was knocking at the door. 'Gladly we brought you Thor, I think it needs a little electricity', I said to my brother.

'Make him shut his mouth before I do!', the hairball spoke and then I heard my brother taking a deep breath before the door was opened.

In the doorway stood the portrait of her brother, female of course. Caramel colored hair, creamy white skin. 'Logan!' She seemed to know the beast.

'Charlene, your brother send us to protect you against Apocalypse. This is Thor, the God of Thunder.' And just like I had expected, when he started to lay his focus on me a silence fell. Are you going to introduce me or must I do it myself? 'And this is Loki, the God of Annoying Words! I have no clue why your brother asked him to come along!' In an eye corner I saw Thor keep in his laughter.

'God of Mischief!', I improved him.

Charlene, apparently that was her name, greeted us. She had the most innocent smile I've ever seen. 'Tell my brother I don't need any protection. I'm very well capable of protecting myself!' Also she seemed to be just as stubborn as her brother looked.

'With what powers?' Logan pushed her back inside and then he just invited himself into the house. Where were his manners? 'Now give us a place to sleep, we are exhausted from the trip to get here!', he continued. Thor and I stepped in the house as well. Like I thought, she had to create light by using candles! The hall was great, but you would expect lots of dust and spider rags in a house like this. I assumed Charlene had plenty of time to clean and she looked to be a neatly girl, definitely not the kind of woman who likes living in dusty houses.

'But if you don't want to welcome us we totally understand!', I said but in a way I could imagine she wouldn't mind sharing this scary big house with three strong men, and the thought of two of them being Gods surely sounds reassured.

'Two of you can sleep in the attic and close to mine is another bedroom', she said.

'Loki, shall we take the attic?', Thor asked me. The attic? Isn't the attic the place where ghosts are building parties in houses like this?

Charlene looked at me with her lovely big eyes. 'What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost', she probably smelled my fear.

'Great, one who never stopped believing in ghost stories! You'll take the bedroom!', Logan said with rolling eyes. I couldn't have felt more relieved.


	4. The fireplace

THOR

'So Logan, have you ever met the creature we're protecting her against?', I asked because I thought Charles described everything too mysterious for me to understand. Unfortunately unlike my brother, I'm not that good in figuring everything out by myself.

'No, all I know is that it he's a very powerful God, just like you', he answered. We were all sitting in the living room, getting to know each other a bit more. The room was extremely dark from it selves. Charlene had lighted it up by a fireplace. She had one couch and one chair, which was enough for three people.

For a moment there I was afraid I had to put up with Loki on my lap. However luckily for me, he felt so cold he decided to settle himself down on the floor right in front of the fireplace. The man almost sat in it. Anyway, in my eyes it looked awkward with having Loki's immunity to cold in my head.

'With your experience in battling he'll be a piece of cake. I heard you were part of a lot of battles both in Asgard and Earth?' Logan asked.

'I protected both and the other realms from all different kind of villains, who mostly were led by or were my brother.' I smirked at Loki, I couldn't resist. Surely Charles did his homework and knew about Loki's deeds in the past. However that just made me realize all that hasn't happened here yet, since we're in 1983 now. Gods, time traveling gives me such a head age!

'So, that means this Charles sees the future? Then he'll probably knows the outcome of this upcoming battle. He wouldn't have taken us from the future, if it ain't a good outcome', I was thinking. Apparently out loud, given the fact the strange face I witnessed Charlene tossing at me.

'Doesn't he need to be chained?' Logan gave Loki a false look and growled.

'Please don't talk about me like I am not here!', Loki interfered. He rolled his eyes at me. I guess I deserved that. Besides if Loki and Logan wouldn't let go of their hostile attitude against each other, this could all end up in one big fiasco after all.

'Have you forgotten my brothers powers?' Charlene defended Loki, or I assumed she did. 'He knows who's trustworthy and he wouldn't give someone who's not the task to protect me!' I assumed right.

This evening started the wrong way. What to do to save it and narrow down the tension here? 'Have you got any beer?'


	5. Loki meets the enemy

LOKI

The next morning I awoke early. And since The Wolverine was the only other person awake, I decided to go for a walk. The hairy guy clearly showed he didn't liked me at all. Probably because of my honestly: I speak from my mind and I don't hold back. And now, after I'd watched him for two minutes my head again was filled with unspoken insults about his shabby appearance. So yes, getting me some fresh air is a good idea since I don't want to end sliced up like a piece of bacon.

'My child', a deep voice said. I turned and I saw a blue muscled creature who was wearing lots of heavy armour as clothes. It wasn't a frost giant.

'My son', he now said. Surely one pathetic, confused creature for thinking I was his son.

'You are not my father!' And except for the colour, he didn't looked similar like Laufey at all.

'You are all my children, everyone you'll ever know is my child!'

I rolled my eyes. It's just my luck. Am I going out to clear my head, some lunatic pops up and starts to follow me. 'Even for a God like me it's impossible to ever have had that much sex, so cut the crap!'

I fastened my steps, perhaps then he realized I wanted to walk alone.

'My son, do you desire power? I can grant it to you!'

Well, now it started to sound a little interesting. However I'm a God who already owns power and I'm too proud for giveaways. 'Haven't you listened? I am a God, you can't possible have more power than I have!', I said with a highly annoyed voice.

Thank god, he gave up and left. I knew this place was filled with all kinds of strange mutants. I assumed this was one them, not granted with any force of intelligence. I decided to go back to the house of horrors where I already had survived one long night in. Perhaps my brother or the pretty girl would finally be awake as well.


	6. Tony Stark vs Rocket

ELSEWHERE

'I had expected something a little more spectacular than this simple car', Rocket mentioned. He and Groot were sitting in the back, where the windows were dark.

'I can't disagree with the raccoon on that one', Bucky softly said to Tony who sat next to him, driving the car.

'What's the plan anyway as soon as we arrive at that house? Play Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs? By all means, the girl already has the protection of a bunch of Gods. Where do they need us for?', Rocket continued his complains. 'Why couldn't that blue chick and the electro-guy just tell us where to find this Ass-olypso God?'

'Will you shut it, Coati? Once we're reunited with Thor we'll split up to deal with this threat, the sooner I'm home the better!' The last thing Tony ever expected to be involved in was an argue with a talking animal. 'And if it's up to me, I'll team you up with Loki because I don't want you in my team! Two-for-one..', Tony referred to his lack of excitement in seeing Loki again. He had been relieved when Thor informed them about his brother's death, but now he assumed when involved a God, death just meant a temporary thing. 'Too short', he spoke within himself.

'Loki? Is that the reindeer? Are you trying to mock me, glassed guy?', Rocket called out.

This was going to be one hell of a long ride. Bucky took a deep breath. 'Rocket right? Being a little nicer wouldn't kill you', he said.

'Fine! But I get to ride Loki the reindeer!'


	7. Loki vs Logan

'You came across of him!' Logan overheard Loki telling Thor about the creature that tried to lure him by promising him lots of 'sweets', so to be called.

'You mean the God- is a blue dumbass?' Thor lifted his head, confused. 'Let's get that bastard! What are the odds of him showing up again?' Now Thor lifted his hand, greedily attracting his hammer.

'Unlikely, to be honest. He probably saw your brother as a desperate soul, an easy target', Logan said, slowing down Thor's enthusiasm immediately.

With one God tamed, as for the other it had resulted in some upcoming rage. 'You filthy animal! How dare you calling me desperate!', Loki called out. It was a close call for Loki and Logan to jump into a heavy fight, but Thor got to them first. Or better said: Mjolnir. Thor had the hammer thrown in between them.

'Stop, both of you! Perhaps Logan is right, Loki you need to come with me. Lure him, by calling out you've changed your mind and you do want his help!', Thor said.

'Worst idea! If he sees me he'll know it's a trap!', Loki started. 'If you two want to go, fine. I'll stay here. Besides someone needs to guard Charlene. We can't leave her alone!'

Logan, still not steamed off from Loki's insults, again lashed out. 'Charles is my friend! What makes you think I'll leave her alone with a malign misfit God like you?', he yelled.

Before Loki even had time to release his inner anger, Charlene had walked into the scene. 'You boys need to stop arguing! I was able to hear you at the other side of the house! I think Loki staying here is indeed the best idea for the moment. You two need to be separated!', she said while she gave both Loki and Logan a strict look. And when sequentially Thor and Logan immediately focused on each other, Charlene winked at Loki.


End file.
